


Blood Orange

by Val_Creative



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood Kink, Creepy Fluff, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She's nothing to anyone. She's merely a ghost of a past no longer wholly hers.
Relationships: Chiyoh/Margot Verger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Blood Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



*

Wherever Hannibal is, Chiyoh discovers herself not far from him. Body or mind.

It's somewhat of a _curse_.

A man she cannot be rid of.

Or a _feeling_ — pinpricking her, scratching her like hundreds of insects — beneath Chiyoh's flesh.

She doesn't miss the Aukštaitija region of Lithuania. The freezing cold rivers and highlands. Woods so deep that golden glow of sunlight cannot penetrate the birches. Groundwater has been contaminated. And the dark, heady soil. Mushrooms, berries and red spruce bark kill the animals ingesting them, and Chiyoh kills the animals running around without a full and diseased belly.

She must eat. 

Survive. 

Protect.

There's no bitter cold in America's northeastern region. Not now. Chiyoh wanders silently, traveling in and out of multiple cities without eyes on her. She's nothing to anyone. She's merely a ghost of a past no longer wholly hers. 

A woman trembles in the arms of her captor. Night air frosts. The high-priced, crimson purse slips onto the blacktop.

Chiyoh finally notices eyes on her. The woman's pale green.

_Finally._

She rids of a man.

Her pocketknife stains as crimson as Margot Verger's purse. That's the name on a driver's license Chiyoh inspects. Margot shakes fiercely, quietly, her deep purple lipstick smeared. Her ivory, silken blouse ripped. She doesn't cry. Faint. Whimper. 

If an attempted kidnapping cannot bring her to tears… Chiyoh suspects Margot has lived through _worse_. 

_Frequently._

*

There's a hotel nearby.

Chiyoh pays with Margot's black card, leading the other woman inside without touching her, flipping on the lights.

It's not the Lecter Estate — and for that, she's _grateful_.

Margot vanishes into the bathroom. Chiyoh slips off her jacket, taking a fresh orange from a bowl and peeling it. She follows after the other woman, glimpsing Margot's naked limbs submerging into the warm bathwater. She's lovely. 

If loveliness was _terrible_ and physically scarred. Too-thin.

Bubbles erupt, trickling and surfacing.

Chiyoh walks in, observing the length of the tub and Margot, holding herself into a fetal position underwater, vacantly. Margot's arms cross around herself. The unpeeled orange between Chiyoh's fingers leaks as they squeeze down.

She imagines Margot's water as _blood_ , glistening and as crimson as her purse.

The orange dunks in.

Chiyoh imagines the blood dripping warm, pouring over Chiyoh's hands and wrists. Darkening the orange color. Tasting as foul as the victim it slowly bled from. She bites away a chunk. There's only juices, filmy and sweet, running down her chin.

Another moment passes.

She yanks Margot out of the water, frowning, grabbing under an arm. Margot gasps for air, shuddering and shaking her head like she's come out of a trance. Chiyoh lets the other woman yank back her own arm, no longer frowning. 

A sliver of the orange fruit.

Chiyoh's fingers grip harshly to Margot's face, ignoring the stunned expression. Her bruised lips pry open. 

Margot's lower lip gleams with a spot of crimson. A nasty habit. Biting at one's mouth. Chiyoh gently places the orange slice on Margot's tongue, leaning in for a brief, chaste kiss. She has blood within the taste of orange-nectar — _finally_.

It's essential to feel. To survive.

_To protect._

*


End file.
